Réunion d'anciens élèves
by mangafana
Summary: Et si trois des types les plus sarcastiques et au plus mauvais caractère avaient fait le lycée ensemble ? Et s'ils se retrouvaient à une réunion d'anciens ? one shot Yaoï crossover NCIS, Stargate, Scrubs. 1er essai, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.


Auteur : Mangafana

Titre : réunion d'anciens élèves

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, et bla bla bla

Comme d'hab' fic écrite sans béta, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop horrible.

Pour les besoins de la fic, vous verrez que j'ai pas mal bidouillé les années, j'espère que ça reste compréhensible et au moins un peu crédible, lol.

Je publie cette fic sur les pages de chaque série, comme ça tout le monde y a droit même si il ne connait pas l'une ou l'autre des séries.

Cette fic est donc un cross over de Scrubs, Stargate et NCIS.

31 juillet, 21 h 00

L'année scolaire était finie mais pour les personnes présentes dans le gymnase du lycée de BayNews, cela importait peut, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils en avaient fini avec l'école. En fait, ce soir là, le gymnase était occupé par des anciens étudiants. Le lycée de BayNews organisait un bal des anciens élèves. La piste de danse improvisée était bondée, des gens qui avaient entre 35 et 55 ans dansaient sur un bon vieux disco. Cependant, une table était occupée par trois hommes qui fêtaient avec une bonne bouteille, leurs retrouvailles. Bizarrement, leur table était désertée de tous les autres estivants, en fait, on aurait même pu dire qu'ils faisaient tout pour éviter cette table, sans doute à cause des langues bien aiguisées de ses occupants.

Leroy Jetro Gibbs, Jack O'Neill et Perry Cox discutaient tranquillement du bon vieux temps et du temps présent en buvant du whisky et en fustigeant tout ceux qui avait l'audace de s'approcher d'un peu trop prêt de leur table.

« Alors, les gars, dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce que vous êtes devenu après le lycée ? Demanda Jack

-Moi, je suis devenu médecin, je suis chef de l'internat à l'hôpital du Sacré cœur. Ce qui veux dire que je suis entourée toute la journée par des malades et de jeunes écervelés ... ce qui revient au même en fait parce que mes patients sont pour la plupart malade à cause de leur propre incompétence, même s'ils ne sont pas tous jeunes. » Ses deux amis sourirent, Perry était toujours aussi sarcastique.

« Pour ma part, je me suis d'abord engagé dans la marine mais ... après, j'ai quitté et je suis maintenant un agent du NCIS. Dis Gibbs.

-NCIS ?

-En gros, nous nous occupons des enquêtes criminelles de la marine.

-Oh, je vois, très bien très bien. Et dis moi Gibbs, sans indiscrétion, pourquoi as-tu quitté la marine ?

-... oh, tu sais, je me faisais vieux, j'ai des rhumatismes…

-Ah m'en parle pas, dès qu'il pleut j'ai l'impression d'être grabataire.

-Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver finalement.

-Très drôle Perry.

-Non, sans rire, Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

-Je suis colonel, dans l'air force.

-Colonel ? C'est pas mal ça dit donc. Et tu bosses ou ?

-à la base de Cheyenne Montaine, près de Colorado Springs, ... c'est dans le Colorado.

-Et tu y fais quoi dans ta base ?

-Et bien, on construit et on étudie des satellites ... des photos de satellites, ... enfin, ce genre de chose quoi.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très au courant de ton travail Jack. Se moqua Gibbs.

-Et bien en fait, ceux qui font ça sont des scientifiques, moi ... je suis juste là pour surveiller ... vérifier ... la bonne marche de la manœuvre ... vous comprenez ?

-Oui, en gros tu sers à rien quoi. Ricana Perry.

-Exactement ... Et le plus beau c'est que je suis payé pour ça. » Les trois amis ricanèrent et Jack leva son verre :

« Les amis, portons un toast aux jobs qui remplissent nos assiettes. Santé » Les autres suivirent le mouvement et burent cul sec leur verre.

« Non, sans rire Jack, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans un bureau.

-Et bien, comme l'a si justement souligné Perry, merci vieux (Perry leva son verre en souriant) je ne rajeunis pas et donc, après quelques missions, on va dire, délicates, on m'a donné ce boulot pour me récompenser de mes efforts.

-Oui, un boulot pépère en attendant la retraite en somme.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. » Déclara Jack en souriant aux anges, en repensant au nombre incalculable de fois ou il avait sauvé le monde des Goa'ulds et autres aliens belliqueux avec son équipe.

C'est ce moment que choisi un couple d'ivrogne pour s'aventurer du côté de la table du trio.

« Salut les gars, alors, on s'éclate ?

-Oui, ça me semble évident.

-Bah venez, restez pas dans votre coin, on va danser tous ensemble.

-Oh, désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir aller sur la piste de danse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que j'ai oublié mon juste-au-corps rose qui me va si bien et avec lequel je me sent comme la reine de la nuit. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour ensuite me donner en spectacle comme vous et vomir sur la piste mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si je continu à vous regarder vous dandiner comme des oies sur la piste de danse, alors je suis sur que je vomirais bientôt sans même boire de l'alcool. » Débita Perry en les fixant avec dégout. Jack et Gibbs étaient morts de rire mais voyant que le couple ne comprenait pas, Jack fini par leur dire :

« En gros il vous dit de vous cassez, bande de nase. » Et le couple s'en alla, vexé pour le compte sous les rires de Jack, de Perry et de Gibbs.

« hoho, Perry, tu es encore plus aigri qu'au lycée.

-Oui, je sais, n'est-ce pas génial ?

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te rendre ainsi ?

-Oh, tu sais bien, des épreuves de ci de là, quelque fois, on est assez fort pour tout surmonter et quelque fois on ne l'est pas alors on s'endurcit comme on peut. » Un silence gêné suivit cette déclaration et Perry repris en riant : « Il y a ça et aussi, le fait que je me soit marié avec la fille de Lucifer en personne et qu'elle a tout fait pour éradiquer tous moment de joie et de tranquillité dans ma vie. » Et les trois compères rirent de bon cœur.

« Bon, et vous les gars, puisqu'on parle de caractère qui ne s'améliore pas, qu'est-ce qui vous ai arrivé à vous aussi ? » Jack et Gibbs gardèrent le silence quelques instants, ré-ouvrant d'anciennes plaies et de mauvais souvenirs. Chacun à son trouble, aucun ne se rendit compte que leur douleur était presque similaire; la perte d'êtres chers.

« Oui bah, la même chose que toi.

-Ah. » Et la soirée se poursuivit mais sans toutefois aborder à nouveau des sujets sensibles. D'autres ivrognes cherchèrent à se mêler au groupe mais ils furent rapidement éconduits par l'un ou par l'autre.

La soirée tirait à sa fin, les 4 heures allaient sonnées et nos trois compères décidèrent de quitter leur table. Quelques résistants continuaient à se dandiner sur la piste mais ça ressemblait plus à des trémoussements qu'autre chose, le punch ayant achevé tout le monde ou presque. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Finalement, constatant qu'ils avaient trop bu, ils décidèrent d'appeler trois taxi différents, ayant chacun pris une chambre dans un hôtel mais pas dans le même hôtel ni dans la même direction. En attendant leurs voitures, ils continuèrent de discuter.

« En tout cas les gars, sans vous mentir, ça me fait drôlement plaisir de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi Perry.

-Et moi donc les gars » s'écria Jack avec un sourire.

« Eh, j'y pense, je ne quitte la ville que dans deux jours, si vous voulez, on peut se faire une bouffe demain soir enfin, ce soir plus tôt. Par contre ...

-Et bien Jack ?

-Par contre, j'emmènerais mon compagnon, ... si ça ne gêne personne.

-Moi en tout cas, ça ne me gêne pas, et puisque tu emmènes ton amant, j'emmènerais le mien, je suis sur que DiNozzo sera ravi de sortir. On est arrivé hier soir et vu que je vais dormir toute la journée, ça lui permettra de ce dégourdir les jambes.

-Tu en parles comme d'un chien.

-Et bien, c'est un peu le même fonctionnement, quand il fait bien les choses, il a droit à une caresse et quand il fait une bêtise, il se prend une petite tape. Enfin, l'avantage avec lui c'est qu'il n'a pas la truffe froide quand il vient me câliner le matin. » Et les trois hommes rirent de bon cœur à cette métaphore.

« Bien, alors dans ce cas, j'emmènerais aussi bizut. Il a été un de mes élèves et une chose en entraînant une autre ... arf, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Par contre, n'ayez pas peur quand vous le verrez, il n'a pas de pomme d'Adam et donc, je lui donne souvent des surnoms de filles, même si je peux vous assurer que, et même si au début j'ai eu du mal à y croire, c'est bien un homme. » Ils ricanèrent encore ensemble.

« Bien, un taxi est arrivé, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients mes amis, je vais partir en premier, Daniel à un mal fou à se rendormir une fois qu'il est réveiller et je sais que je n'aurais pas l'énergie nécessaire pour le fatiguer après donc il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant avant d'être encore plus fatigué et de tout casser dans la chambre en arrivant. »

Et les trois hommes se séparèrent avec la promesse qu'ils se retrouveraient tous avec leurs amants, le soir même au restaurant Japonais de Marning Street.


End file.
